


Puppy love

by manubibi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, also the title is kinda not right but i'm bad with titles, listen this is just some fluffy sex with viktor being a bottom it's nothing too complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: "Is it too tight?"Yuuri's voice vibrated low and soft between him and the man kneeling in front of him as he sat on the bed, fidgeting impatient, but with a blunt edge that rang quite unusual for him. It sounded almost cold: quiet and composed, but tense, looking down with his chin tilted up. His eyes were twinkling a little and betrayed his own anticipation; his cheeks had turned rosy with excitement and his features were blessed by the sunset's orange light peeking from the window after they had just come back from the airport. He imposed himself not to look excited, impatient, barely willing to wait even though he had waited the entire flight they had taken to come back from France.





	Puppy love

"Is it too tight?"

Yuuri's voice vibrated low and soft between him and the man kneeling in front of him as he sat on the bed, fidgeting impatient, but with a blunt edge that rang quite unusual for him. It sounded almost cold: quiet and composed, but tense, looking down with his chin tilted up. His eyes were twinkling a little and betrayed his own anticipation; his cheeks had turned rosy with excitement and his features were blessed by the sunset's orange light peeking from the window after they had just come back from the airport. He imposed himself not to look excited, impatient, barely willing to wait even though he had waited the entire flight they had taken to come back from France.

(Every time they got to Saint Petersburg after a tournament the night welcomed them back with open arms, reminding them about that feeling of home, the one they only experienced when they would close the door behind them, and be welcomed by the elegant, minimalistic loft that used to be Viktor’s and that Yuuri humbly made space for himself in.)

 

"It's perfect, don’t worry," Viktor whispered, touching the hand that was securing a leather collar around his neck, which had little rubies all around it. A gift for their engagement, from Chris, which came with a quizzical note that said ‘have fun’. Yuuri did not even question it, knowing the guy, but had become immediately excited and shy at the same time when he thought about lacing it around Viktor’s neck. As if doing so would somehow secretly confirm that Viktor was truly his, even though sometimes he still needed to hear it.

But he gave him a soft smile, sunshine creeping through an expression that warmed Viktor's eyes up. He looked at the slender neck now sporting the thin, soft collar and leaned forward to press a little kiss on Viktor’s forehead. He looked down to see beautiful and usually icy grey eyes flap closed as a little hum rumbled in his throat.

"Good," he hummed, petting through Viktor’s light hair with his own eyes slowly turning hot, liquid, but calm.

Viktor's fingers brushed along the string of leather around his neck, under careful, dark eyes, and then a sweet smile cut across his face as his ass wagged slowly, and he leaned his chin on the palm of Yuuri's hand.

"Now that I’m yours, are we going to play?" He asked with a sort of challenging stare. Are you going to make me beg? Yuuri's thumb ghosted along Viktor's pretty, smooth lips in a slow, calm motion while his gaze slid down to picture in his mind the naked body under Viktor’s clothes. And he nodded.

Viktor hummed, pleased, parting his lips while his body tensed up with anticipation - after being pent up for a whole stressful week, he was finally going to get his due...

And then a moan pushed between his lips before he could notice his voice coming out. He looked down, and between his legs Yuuri's foot was lightly pressing and rubbing little circles. Viktor instinctively ground his hips down on it as blood rushed up to his head, then dropped to his core. He looked up again - Yuuri's eyes were filled up with a certain cheeky, amusing light, as he cocked his head to the side.

"You look so pretty with that look on your face, Vitya," he purred, adoring, before bending forward a little and pulling up Viktor's face with his hands cupped around it, and commanded him to stand up only with his hands and the look in his eyes - now filled with authority. Viktor followed immediately, with his lip trapped between his teeth and his cheeks turning redder with impatience. He usually knew how to control the desires of his body, knew how to keep his hands to himself, but Yuuri had never done this, had never sounded like a master, had never toyed with him this way. And Viktor discovered in those moments that, indeed, he liked his Yuuri sounding like that. Like he was going to take charge of Viktor, to seduce and pamper him. Take care of him.

"Give it to me, Yuuri," he still demanded, though, with his voice turning raspy, and Yuuri smiled letting some of the sweetness that only Viktor knew seep through. He had not even done anything so far...

"Not yet," he replied, looking Viktor’s body up and down and then slowly run his hands under his shirt, revealing a flat stomach with muscles tensing up under his skin.

Viktor frowned a little as he blushed, as he took off the piece of clothing, but then his breath got stuck in his throat for a moment as Yuuri pulled him closer and began pressing soft, adoring kisses all over his bare stomach, slow and gentle with his thumbs rubbing circles on his sides. He moved up and down- each time his mouth moved lower, Viktor's blood rushed to his center. The beats echoing in his chest stuttered with every glance Yuuri stole from him, warm breath tickling the skin under his lips. Viktor shivered with want when Yuuri's glasses pressed on his skin, when his tongue teased it, when the gold-wearing hand wandered down, delicate as it brushed along his bottom with the same devotion of a pilgrim caressing the monument to a saint they were devoted to.

"Yuuri, please," Viktor murmured, with his fingers taking a dive through Yuuri's dark strands of hair, but as a particularly daring kiss was pressed close to his groin he became unable to, and did not, wait for an answer before pushing him back on the bed and crawling on top of him. He looked down, into Yuuri's black, surprised flapping eyes, while pulling his own pants down and breathing on Yuuri's youthful lips. "I want you inside me," he added, licking his lips with mounting impatience, a hot shiver tingling under his skin. After recovering from the surprise Yuuri smirked, red spreading across his face and his hands reaching for Viktor's hips to rub them slowly, sense every inch of his warm skin tingling with more shivers under his touch.

"Pets do not give orders," he pointed out boldly, but at the same time took Viktor's hand to leave adoring kisses on each of his knuckles while looking into his eyes to show a playful light crossing them.

"Yuuri~" Viktor whined with a soft, yet more insistent and petulant inflection to his voice. At the same time, his hips began rolling down and into Yuuri's as he curled up on top of him - and there was only so much Yuuri could do to hold himself back. That broke his teasing resistance, and with pleasure appearing on his face he laced his arms around Viktor's neck, pulling him down for a kiss - a long and messy one with his glasses pressing against Viktor's cheek, but none of them seemed to mind about that. As soon as Yuuri sensed the hot and smooth tongue of his lover’s forcing his lips open and sliding into his mouth, behind his closed eyes Yuuri remembered the sights from other nights, of Viktor unraveled under him; and his ears echoed again with the delicious sound of Viktor's voice moaning only for him.

He almost did not realized his voice came out scratchy when he commanded, "take my clothes off." Now his mind had almost given up control, and his breathing was fast and hot, his hands impatient, but he imposed himself a little bit more.

Viktor smiled, victorious, and suckled on Yuuri's lip before nodding and taking his shirt and pants off. They were soon all thrown to the floor, and Yuuri's lips became available again as they began moving with sounds of heavier breathing and wet kisses spreading in the air.

 

"Just put it in, Yuuri," Viktor croaked a few minutes later, with his face entirely pink as he now laid on his back and looked up at his lover as Yuuri's fingers pushed inside him and twisted, moved, pushed quietly while he looked down with a little cruel smile and his hand pumping slowly around Viktor's cock, pink on top and hard, twitching a little.

"Please... stop with... that."

He just liked it too much, Yuuri. He found out only recently, after beginning to push their boundaries a little further. It was like finding out a secret, every time he touched Viktor inside, made him jolt with sudden pleasure, every time he made his eyes glitter and melt and made his hands grasp at the sheet in quick spasms.   
That was him. It was him, only him seeing this side of his king on ice, the other side hidden from the invisible, magical walls he had built around himself; that lonely fortress Yuuri had torn to pieces simply with his own honest heart and his outstretched hand.

"Yuuri... I can't... enough with the fingers," Viktor stuttered, arching his back at a particularly intense quake of pleasure spreading and rumbling all across his body.

Yuuri's breath got stuck in his lungs now, at the way Viktor clenched and clamped around his fingers - I did that I did that I did that - and his thoughts turned off, letting passion finally drive his actions now. He pulled his fingers out, bending on Viktor to kiss him and push his tongue inside of Viktor’s eager mouth, grabbing at his hair with a little growl. He took his glasses off - they were in the way - and despite how he could not see the details of Viktor's image now he did not need to. He had every detail etched in his mind, by now.

His fingertips glided along Viktor’s sides, and his body was pressed against the other, sharing warmth while their chests heaved quick. Viktor responded right away, with a trembling breath of relief and a choked out moan of frustration, but he smiled when his hands reached around Yuuri's body, to grab his ass and knead quietly with his fingers.

The plan seemed to work - Yuuri looked down at him with the black deep hole in his eyes expanding even more, and he sighed at the stimuli while reaching for the lube bottle he had already prepared on his pillow. Viktor bit his own lips, catching a glance of his fiancé's cock - all hard and tense, so ready to fuck him through the night. Viktor licked his lips, and the red on his cheeks spread even more intense with excitement, going down his neck.

 

The first moan got ripped from Viktor's throat right away, after a few grunts as they both settled - Yuuri’s body perfectly fitting between long, strong legs - and he clenched his teeth as Viktor's body became greedy, already contracting around him as their bodies moved out of sync with one another, each of them too eager to wait and too impatient. But Yuuri soon took control of their pace grabbing Viktor's calves, then lifted his legs while straightening up with a perfect visual on his fiancé’s top half, and he began to push harder insideof him, exploiting his own stamina to thrust fast and harsh like an animal in heat eliciting whiny and throaty grunts from the man spread under him.

He wished he could keep his eyes down to look at Viktor's face overwhelmed with pleasure, but a hard shiver forced him to throw his head back as he let out groans and panted while his hips kept snapping, faster and faster, and then he slowed down for a few moments just to let go of one of Viktor's legs to spread him open further. Viktor wasn't only clinging to the sheets by now. He was burying his face into the pillow he was hugging while he let out higher grunts, meeting Yuuri's movements with his own hips.

As soon as Yuuri's moves became erratic, though, he let go of the other leg too, and bent over Viktor again to demand a deep hot kiss, to share his moans and breath as he finally came inside him with a long and intense shudder flashing across his body, that made his brain tingle with pleasure.

"Viktor..." he mumbled after a couple of seconds, and smiled at the legs still clinging around him, at the cock pressing against his stomach and still demanding attention.

"Finish me off, Yuuri," Viktor panted, still on the edge of his high as Yuuri slowly came down from his own. Yuuri nodded and gave Viktor a sloppy, soft kiss as he felt his own body grow quiet now, but still dropped a few more down Viktor’s, with his eyes guided by the dim light that now guided his plump mouth along the path it was supposed to follow.

 

The first time he sucked Viktor off, he'd hesitated - looked down at it almost to figure out where to start from. He'd taken a few experimental licks, he'd kissed it almost innocently with his face turning completely red, the palms of his hands sweating, and his eyes could not leave Viktor’s face as he tested him to know what would work.

Now he got down on him easily, his body knew what to do, and he knew what he could do: his throat already knew how to relax - Viktor's sex slid on Yuuri's tongue easily, familiar to his mouth, welcomed by earnest swallowing motions that did not even allow him to get accustomed to that incredible feeling. Yuuri just took him all in after a few attempts, barely breathing against the pubes and letting out little choking sounds, but not pulling back. He’d found out he could resist his body’s impulses to push it out, and had realized just how hard his heart could beat in hearing Viktor’s ecstatic sounds of approval. Even though it wasn’t easy. So in a way, at the time he learnt something new about himself!

Breathing turned difficult, but he seemed determined to soldier through despite the gagging motions of his throat that made Viktor moan out loud and made him grab at Yuuri's hair with despair, pure nerves clinging onto him as his whole body tensed up and his mind blacked out.

Eventually Yuuri pulled back and slowly let go of him. The sight of a thread of saliva connecting Yuuri's lip to his man’s desperately aching cock was going to fill his dreams up for many nights, Viktor knew that. But there was no time to think about it as Yuuri wrapped his hand around the elder’s cock and began pumping hard, fast around it right away- and Viktor reacted with another panting moan, muscles tensing up, back arching and fingers clawing at the sheets while the pleasure mounted, more and more and more and more, making his back arch and his voice get louder until he could perceive no other feeling... it finally spiked with a harsh grunt and liquid spilling into Yuuri’s mouth, and all his muscles tensed up. And then his whole body flopped on the mattress, head emptied and muscles melted against the soft surface with a soft whimper, as if his body had turned into a puddle of goo.

He felt Yuuri's eyes on him, but he could not look back - not yet. Not until Yuuri kissed his lips, his eyelids, his forehead, and their breaths mixed together with differing rhythms. Not until Yuuri pressed his delicate lips again over Viktor's pounding heart and Viktor's long fingers feebly pet through his lover's hair, humid with hot sweat.

"Viktor-" Yuuri whispered, "Vitya... my Vitya-"

Soon enough his voice turned into a nonsensical mutter hidden against Viktor's neck, and his fingers turned gentle again in gliding over Viktor's sensitive skin and kneading his body while Viktor responded with soft hums and little lazy moves to stretch and rest his limbs on the messed up bed, both relaxing while lazily kissing and petting each other.

 

After a few minutes Yuuri’s body began lightly shaking as he sought out Viktor’s warmth.  
“I think we should get a shower,” he said, with a sigh as he rolled off the bed. Viktor stayed behind a little, mostly to admire his fiancé’s body, but eventually caught up with him in the shower, and with the hot water running on them they spent a little more time kissing in between getting soaped up and getting their hair washed.

Yuuri wouldn’t have thought about doing this, a few years ago. Living on his own, and coming home, and finding someone there to wait for him. Viktor Nikiforov, of all people, the same guy he’d been dreaming of in every sense, and the same guy who had been teaching him how to reach his same level. How they could slide and love on ice in sync - together.

Getting to tear apart the heroic image had been even more satisfying, in a way - learning about Viktor’s mean side, about everything that was always going on behind his charming smiles and the bold presentation. That all belonged only to Yuuri. The public could have the shiny parts, the party animal even - Yuuri had the solitary moments, the caring rage, and everything Viktor kept hidden from those he did not trust.

 

"I didn't get to boss you around," Yuuri hummed all of a sudden with a hint of disappointment  - after getting dried, changing the sheets and liying back down under them - and ran his finger under the collar Viktor was still wearing - and seemed to refuse to take off. A symbol, and one Viktor could not wear outside of home, but right now the sight of it filled Yuuri with a certain pride again, like every time he thought about how he possessed Viktor’s heart. Him, and him alone. Nobody else could do what he did, nobody else could touch Viktor the way he did. Nobody else could hold him like he could.

"Maybe next time I'll let you," Viktor replied, curling his lips in a cheeky smirk, distracting Yuuri from his thoughts. "If you're a good boy."

Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds and then burst in laughter, then snuggled closer, suffocating a yawn against Viktor's chest before his eyes drooped and he looked inside the icy grey that bewitched him every day. Amusement painted his face when he nodded, and he lovingly whispered against Viktor's lips, "yes, Vitya," welcoming a kiss to his forehead with a gentle, sweet warmth filling his whole body up.

Viktor chuckled, ruffling Yuuri's hair - still messy and a bit humid from their shower together - while they both lay tucked under a heavy, soft duvet.

"I am glad to be home."

Viktor ran his fingers down Yuuri's shoulder and arm until their fingers touched, and then lazily twined together with familiar ease. Yuuri’s lips stretched with a tired, shy smile and he

"Yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> scritto per la maritombola @ landedifandom col prompt "64. Collare" e per il COW-T (sempre @ ldf) col prompt "cerimonia" (e sono stata rassicurata che il collaring conta come cerimonia u_u)
> 
> for non-Italians: I wrote this for 2 challenges in the italian writers' community, and I haven't posted anything on here for a while (because I already post on LJ and DW and I'm too lazy to crosspost stuff on another platform lol) but I thought this fic was kinda cute so I was like "well let's post it on AO3 too".


End file.
